


The Worst Possible Outcome

by Liadt



Category: Callan (TV), The Avengers (1960's tv), The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drugs, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Obscure & British, Obscure and British Commentfest, Suicide, major misery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if characters from 'The Avengers' (1960's) ended up in 'Callan'?</p><p>Nothing good of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Possible Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Obscure and British commentfest on lj. The prompt came from me as I wanted a fic with characters from 'Callan' in the world of 'The Avengers'. Then I thought about what would happen if it was the other way round. This drabble explains why this is a very, very, very bad idea indeed.

Col. Hunter sat back and shut his latest red file and smiled, he found his post as Hunter tedious in the extreme; tinkering with his agents minds was the only amusement he could find sometimes. That and eating houmous. Cathy Gale so lovely it was a pity, he’d only wanted her in a white file but after her suicide he’d had to get a new red file out. And Steed the genial gentleman was all gone, who knew Steed could be so vicious & sadistic? Steed probably thought he had been unable to cope with seeing the agent who had tortured him in Albania in Section HQ. Maybe if he hadn’t had the helping hand of psychotic drugs from Snell’s cupboard he could have resisted.


End file.
